


The Forgotten Queen -- Book 1 -- The Welsh Dragon & The English Rose

by BritishBookAddict



Category: The Shadow of the Tower, The Tudors (TV), The White Princess (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Love, NaNoWriMo 2016, Not historically correct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishBookAddict/pseuds/BritishBookAddict
Summary: 1485 - EnglandThe throne of England has changed hands again, this time it is the dawn of a new dynasty,in the aftermath innocent people get caught in the crossfire. Men and Women who will have to lay next to thy enemy that they have been raised to hate, but love is never simple.Elizabeth of York has had many titles, Princess, Your Highness, My Lady, Lady Elizabeth and Bastard, soon she will have another. But will being Queen make up for marrying a man she dos not know or will she end up unhappy and alone, like the last two Queens.





	1. Prologue

22nd August 1485 ~ Bosworth Field 

"Traitor, traitor, traitor! …" King Richard yelled as the hooves of Stanley's horses piled on Tudor's side, Henry sighed in relief, he was almost positive that that he was going to lose until he saw Stanley's men joining the fray hollering "FOR TUDOR". Henry slammed his sword into one of Gloucester's men and kicked him to the ground, he looked around for his Uncle and saw him in the thick of it fighting Yorkist's as if he was twenty again. 

Richard was fighting valiantly, but only one of them will walk off this battlefield and he will be damned if he was going to come through everything that his life had thrown at him, too give it up in this one moment. God has paved his way by seeing his relatives before him fall, and his enemies fall as well, there is just Gloucester and himself and only one can come out victorious. 

Fighting off more of York's men Henry was sweating in the August heat, even though the ground was still muddy from the onslaught of rain that had bashed it the past couple of days. Henry used the butt of his sword against the head of his opponent, and flung the now unconscious man to the ground. Both men fought valiantly and out of the corner of their eyes they could see each other, and when Gloucester took down his last opposition in the close vicinity he stood and turned directly to face Henry. 

Henry was still fighting but out of the corner of his eye saw Gloucester stop, then it seemed as if in slow motion, Henry witnessed men in Stanley's colours coming at Gloucester from behind. Henry was occupied by three men, one of the men who came with him from Brittany was on the outside trying to draw them away from Henry, then everyone close saw it, Richard Gloucester falling to the ground and more of Tudor's men jumped in stabbing and kicking Gloucester while he is down. 

The Yorkist's saw this and even though they knew they were defeated they were not going to surrender especially against the Welsh and French. It took around 30 more minutes before the battle was fully over, excitement was rife in the Tudor camp, and when they realized that they were on the winning side cheers went up in English, Welsh, French and Breton of "God Save The King, God Save The King, God Save The King..." The chanting continued as Henry found his Uncle and engulfed him in a hug, Lord Stanley made his way back up the hill that he had charged down and waited for Henry and Jasper to join him. 

Seeing Henry and Jasper Tudor coming up on to the hill one of Stanley's men brings him Richard's circlet and gives it to Lord Stanley. Henry seeing this walked in front of Stanley and knelt, Thomas Stanley took a deep breath and placed the circlet upon his step sons head with a cry of 'God save the King.' Henry stood with the circlet upon his head, the men around him all fell to one knee and cried "God save the King, God save the King, God save King Henry.". 

 

23rd August 1485 ~ Sheriff Hutton 

Lady Elizabeth of York, Lady Margaret Plantagenet and Edward, the Earl of Warwick, sat in the presence Chamber of Sheriff Hutton, Elizabeth and Maggie were embroidering Edwards initials into some white linen shirts when they heard many hooves through the open window, coming over the bridge and up to the gatehouse, the windows were wide open to let the warm air in but now Elizabeth regretted that decision, because the sound instilled fear into Elizabeth's heart. She knew her fate had been decided, either Tudor or her Uncle had won and the news was being brought. "Edward come here," Elizabeth beckoned he ran over and buried his head in her chest and was shaking... "Lizzie, what is going to happen to up?" Elizabeth tried to compose herself, but she was shaking "Edward, look at me, we are from the Noble House of York and we will endure. We are fighters and survivors and we will survive anything." Margaret comforted the small boy as they hear footsteps approaching. 

Edward sniffed and nodded, a maid walked in and curtseyed "Lady Elizabeth, Lord Warwick, Lady Plantagenet, some men have come and are requesting your presence." Elizabeth nodded, stood up then straightened her dress, "I will be one moment, go and tell them they will have to wait." The maid curtseyed and left the room, Elizabeth turned back to Edward "OK Edward, whatever news they have for us keep a blank face do not let them know that you are either happy or upset about the outcome, understand?" Elizabeth said gently but firm. Edward nodded, Elizabeth took a deep breath and started her journey to the grand hall. Lady Elizabeth and the Clarence siblings walked into the room, the men stood and it was then she noticed men's livery, they are Stanley's men. 

"My Lady, I have a letter her from the King, informing you of his instructions as to where you will be going and that we will be an escort for you." He bowed his head when Lizzie took the letter with shaking hands it didn’t escape her notice that Stanley's men had made no mention of the victor, only referring to him as the King. Elizabeth walked over to the desk in the corner of the room, Edward sat in front of it playing with his wooden horses and knights making them joust and ruffled his hair affectionately, he didn't understand what was going on and Elizabeth truly envied him for that. She sat down and turned the letter over and saw a seal she had never seen before, taking a deep breath she broke the seal and opened the letter. 

Dear Lady Elizabeth,   
We have never spoken, in writing or in person, please forgive me for my informal greeting, but seeing as we are betrothed I wanted to inform you of the news myself. I believe you may have figured out the outcome when you saw the unfamiliar seal. King Richard of Gloucester was defeated on Bosworth Field. I am sorry, even though he was my enemy he was your Uncle, he was your Father's brother. If it was the other way around and my Uncle Jasper had been killed, I don’t know what I would do.   
In relation to your little cousin The Earl of Warwick, I have some bad news Yorkist Rebels wish to use him in a plot, so for his own safety I am going to have him installed in some apartments in the Tower. I know you have no reason to trust me and you will be thinking of your brothers but I will allow you and his sister and any of your family to see him. I wish him no harm, please believe me.   
In regards to yourself, and Lady Plantagenet, my Stepfather's men will take you to Coldharbour, my mother’s London residence at your earliest convenience. I do hope we can get to know each other, I will come and see you at Coldharbour and court you because we are unfortunately strangers to each other and I want the type of marriage my Grandsires and your Parents had. I want a marriage full of love and happiness. I hope your travels are well and that you run into no trouble along the way. I will be glad to see you as soon as God makes it possible. 

Yours  
Henry. Rex 

Elizabeth read the letter three times and then refolded it and looked toward the door where her maid was standing "Mary take Edward to pack and send Sarah to help me pack," The maid nodded and curtseyed then beckoned Edward over he stood and turned to Elizabeth "where are we going Lizzie?" She looked at him so sweet and innocent just like her brothers "I am going to need you to be brave my little Lord, we are going to London." Margaret stood frozen on the spot, with fear in her eyes. "Tudor won, what is going to happen? He will see Edward as a threat." Elizabeth walked over and hugged her cousin. "We will endure, for we are York's and we are survivors." The two cousin's stood embracing and both were thinking of the uncertain future that now lays ahead.


	2. Chapter One

28th August 1485 

The carriage rattled as it went down the old roads, four days it will take them because they are going to avoid all the major towns and cities just in case of unrest her companions were not conversational people, so she spent most of her time cuddling Edward and staring out the window as England rolled by. 

"Where will we be staying Lizzie?," That question made her heartbreak because she was going to be the one to tell him that they were splitting up and he was going to have to stay in the Tower all alone, she hoped her cousin would forgive her for not fighting for her brother but her position is so fragile when it is better she will get him out of that horrid place. Elizabeth plastered a false smile on her face and said joyfully, 

"You are going on an adventure, you will be staying at the Tower all on your own but Maggie and myself will come and visit all the time, the new King wants to keep you safe, some bad men want to use you in a plot and he doesn’t want you to come to any harm." Elizabeth stroked his golden hair, "OK my sweet boy?" He nodded 

"Will I be master, and be able to play with my wooden figures whenever I want?" Elizabeth laughed at how easily he was sated 

"yes, my beautiful boy you will." With that he turned back to his toys that were on the ledge of the coach and made them race. 

Her Lady, Eleanor, reached across the seats and put her hand on Lizzie's knee, 

"Everything will be alright Princess," she whispered only people closest to the girls would ever still call them Princess, then out of the corner of her eye she saw people lining the streets not many but probably the whole population of this tiny town seeing the emblem on the carriage and recognizing it as a high up Yorkist, it wasn’t until Elizabeth opened the window that they saw who was inside and instantly they dropped into either a bow or curtsy and word spread that it was Princess Elizabeth the Old Kings beautiful first born daughter. She smiled and waved for a second then asked her Lady to go and enquire as to why her escorts have stopped. Lady Eleanor knocked on the top of the carriage and she heard shouting outside, one of Stanley's men came to the window and Eleanor asked what was wrong 

"nothing is the matter my lady one of the wheels has come off of a cart, we are fixing it right now with the help of the locals." Elizabeth nodded 

"Thank You sir," Elizabeth slumped in her seat "I have a feeling we are going to be here a while, my dears." Elizabeth said to the occupants of the carriage. Margaret stayed sleeping throughout the wait, Elizabeth caught herself smiling thinking about how much Maggie looked like Uncle George. 

After around an hour they finally was on their way again just one more day that was it, they are almost at The gate of London. Elizabeth sat up straight, she didn’t particularly want to go straight to Coldharbour House because of how disheveled she knew she looked. 

The journey from London's gate to Coldharbour was uneventful the only thing that was off was Elizabeth herself, as they got closer and closer Elizabeth felt increasingly ill, The carriage rolled through the magnificent gates and stopped outside the doors where a man with the Beaufort portcullis livery opened her door and helped her out. 

"My Lady, Lady Margaret wishes to have your company in the Drawing room your cousin will carry on his journey to the Tower. You have a few moments to say farewell." She nodded at the servant, and turned back to see Edward looking at her curiously. 

"This is where we part my dear, remember, we York's are brave and strong, and we will endure whatever this life throws at us." Elizabeth said with her hands on either side of his face then she drew him in for a hug and started silently crying this was all too familiar, didn’t she once say goodbye to her brother Richard the same way? "We will see you soon my darling little Lord." Margaret grabbed her baby brother and cried softly into his downy curls. Elizabeth knew that Maggie feared she would never see him again. 

"Eddy, I love you, please be good and remember to honor our Papa and our Uncles Elizabeth helped him back into the carriage and turned to Lady Eleanor, 

"please don’t let him see our tears he will only worry." Lady Eleanor took her arm and led her into Coldharbour House walking through the beautiful house, Lady Eleanor and Maggie walked a few steps behind as procedure but they were all nervous at meeting the formidable Lady Margaret Beaufort. 

Entering the room, Elizabeth and the ladies curtseyed at the tiny women how was standing by the hearth, who exclaimed, 

"Lady Elizabeth, how are you my child? I hope your journey was not too bad," she said walking over and taking Elizabeth's clammy hands in hers. 

"No Lady Stanley, it was lovely I have not seen England like it before when I traveled with my family we always went to the big towns and cities it was nice to see the 'everyday' England as I have now dubbed it." She said with a light laugh. Margaret smiled at the beautiful girl and was happy that she has such a lovely countenance. 

"My Lady, do you and your ladies wish to retire or freshen up? I doubt that my husband's men who escorted you provided you with the amenities for washing and a clean place to dress," Lady Margaret said with a frown, 

"The Inn's we stayed at were not too bad the beds were at least comfortable, but I would love to have an actual bath or something similar if you have it." She replied with a smile of gratitude, 

"Lucy," Lady Margaret called out, "Take Lady Elizabeth and her companions to her chamber and add some more Rose water into the water that has been drawn for her I think she could do with a little more relaxing." Turning back to Elizabeth she said "please go and recover from your journey but I would be honored if you would all join me for supper, for I am not expecting anyone until tomorrow when the King and his men are said to arrive. " Elizabeth bobbed her head and said, 

"Thank you, my lady, I would love to join you for supper, but I didn’t realize that the king would be here so soon." Lady Margaret smiled at her high pitched response, 

"it has been a week and they have been riding a lot and they arrived in London today but they are at the palace celebrating with all the men." Elizabeth smiled in relief that she won't have to face him tonight, but tomorrow she will have too, for she no longer had a choice. 

After her bath and the quiet but delicious meal she shared with Lady Margaret, Elizabeth was sitting at the vanity when there was a knock on the door, thinking it was her maid she told them to come in. Opening the door was someone she was not expecting to see tonight, "Oh Good Grace," Elizabeth exclaimed "Cecily, you are here." Elizabeth ran and threw her arms around her little sister, Cecily laughed, 

"The King sent for me in the letter from Lord Stanley he said the King believes you may want some more family around you so I am to stay with you and Maggie, are you pleased?" Elizabeth laughed, 

"Yes, yes, yes I am so happy. But Maggie has gone to her own chambers, so I fear you will not see her tonight." Both laying on the bed they caught each other up on the information they knew and the goings on inside their family soon both girls were fast asleep. 

The next morning they could hear people milling around and they knew then that the King had finally arrived, Elizabeth was sick with nerves and she was extremely grateful for Cecily being there to help her get ready, 

"just walk in that room like you own it, you don’t have to feel confident, just act it." Cecily told her, 

"Act confident, I can do this, I can do this!" Elizabeth repeated and with one final tweak of her hair, she was ready. 

Men were gathered around every table in the grand house, they were a rowdy bunch of English, Welsh, French and Breton. King Henry Tudor sat surrounded by the people he trusted most, his Uncle Jasper, his Mother, Sir William Courtney, Lord Thomas Stanley, and Sir Edward Woodville, he was watching them interact with each other and taking in his surrounding still not quite believing that he Henry Tudor Is King of England. All of a sudden silence descended upon the great hall, because an Angel in Tudor Green stood in the Entrance. 

Edward and all of the loyal Yorkist supporters bowed to the angel, Elizabeth. She acknowledged them with a little nod of her head, and then confidently made her way to the head table, and stood directly in front of Henry. 

Henry was stunned, he had heard of her beauty, of course he had, it was all people could talk about once they met her, but never in his wildest dreams did he think that she may be a goddess incarnate. She dipped into a low curtsy 

"Your Grace, I am pleased that you come unharmed and by God's grace the rightful king won." Everybody held their breath as Henry stood, Elizabeth was still in the low curtsy, one she had never given anyone before. He walked around the table hesitantly and stopped in front of her, and he took her chin in his hand and lifted her head so their eyes met for the first time, his bright blue eyes bore into hers and it was then, Elizabeth realized she could love him, maybe not now but someday in the future she could see herself falling for him and when he gave her his hand to help her rise from the curtsy they felt a spark one that they would feel again and again in the years to come. 

"Princess Elizabeth" Henry finally said, "I hope you are well here in my mother's house?" 

"I am, Your Grace, your mother and Lord Stanley have treated me exceedingly well." He nodded and said "Will you join us?" Elizabeth nodded, 

"I normally break my fast in my chambers but I think I can be persuaded to join you and your companions." Elizabeth smiled at him, and then they became completely oblivious to everyone else in the room. Edward met Jasper's eye and they both failed to hide the smiles on their faces, the relief that this will be one battle they won't have to fight was plain on their faces, because they now know Henry will marry Elizabeth, and they will make each other happy, and Lady Margaret was just sitting there with a triumphant look upon her face, sipping her wine. 

Breakfast passed uneventfully, with small talk and lots of laughter and there was not one forlorn person in the house. It wasn’t until the feast was over and everyone was going their own way that Henry leaned over and asked her if she wished to go for a stroll about the gardens. Elizabeth beamed, "Yes, it is a beautiful day, I would love to see the gardens, I haven't seen much for I was tired from the journey, sir." Elizabeth responded, 

"well you needn't wait any longer Princess Elizabeth" they then made their way out to the gardens. 

They started walking and he offered her his arm, she took it hesitantly but when she took it she marveled at how they fit together. He was the perfect height for her. "Can I ask you what it was like growing up in Brittany Your Grace" Elizabeth enquired, 

"You can ask me anything Princess, and to answer your question, it was very lonely. Especially when my uncle and I were separated and were both essentially prisoners." He sighed "sometimes I wonder what I am, for I am king of England. But what am I, am I English, Welsh, Breton, French" Henry scoffed "it is very confusing Princess Elizabeth" Elizabeth thought for a moment, 

"it needn't be confusing Your Grace, for you are all of those things, so embrace them. Your grandmother was French, your Father and grandfather were Welsh, your mother is English and you were raised in Brittany, so they all make you who you are in some form." Elizabeth told him passionately. He thanked her and smiled, 

"what about you, what was it like growing up at court as the first born of a King?" Elizabeth wrinkled her nose, 

"It was not as fun and perfect and one might think, it was ok when I was a child but as I grew older I realized nothing was as it seemed. My parents supposedly happy marriage was riddled with infidelities and the amount of power playing and politics and just plain hatred for anyone doing better than them it was horrible, and towards the end my father changed, or i guess I noticed it more, but he had a growing hatred for anything that wasn’t women, drinking, and hunting, he just didn’t want to know. But I think that is why people loved him because he was a strict king but he let people get away with a lot." Henry took her in and thought for a moment, 

"Do you wish our court to be like that?" catching her look "strict but happy not the infidelities? "that caught Elizabeth off guard but she managed a reply, 

"I would very much love that Your Grace." They shared a smile and went back to walking. 

Unbeknown to the young pair, Lady Margaret had been watching from a distance she couldn’t hear what they were saying but the way that they were talking and the looks on their faces, Margaret couldn’t be more happy. "Margaret, come in, if Henry see's you spying he will be furious." Margaret heard Jasper's gruff voice coming from behind her. 

"Leave me, I just want to see them together." The look on Jasper's face told her exactly what he thought about that. 

"Come in, we will see him when he gets back." Sighing Margaret followed Jasper back into the hall. Sparing only one last look over her shoulder seeing them with their heads close and talking quietly together. 

After half an hour of talking about their childhoods, families, their wishes and their wants they finally went back into the grand house and both went into their respective Chambers. His mother and Uncle Jasper were waiting for him, seeing the look on his face before he realized they were there Margaret found herself saying " I am glad you find her beautiful Henry but looks do not matter," seeing Henry about to interrupt "let me finish... ok, I admit it would be better if you had love and companionship in your marriage but please be careful you are not yet crowned so don’t do anything to offend Lady Elizabeth or the Yorkist's we need their support and we won't have it if Elizabeth isn't happy." Henry looked indignant, 

"Trust me mother, the last thing I wish to do is offend PRINCESS Elizabeth!" Jasper finally spoke up 

"Listen to your mother Harri, I may have hated her father but she did live in the reign of one of most successful kings in recent history and I like I told you in that tavern she will help you, and if she does that because she loves you or if she does it simply because you are her husband then it doesn’t matter the only people It will matter to is yourself and Princess Elizabeth" Henry nodded thoughtfully, 

"I agree uncle, Princess Elizabeth and I's relationship is ours and nobody else's business." With that he walked over to his writing desk and started penning correspondence until his mother and uncle got the message and left. 

In the princess's chambers, her sister was waiting for her, "so what was the king like in private?" Elizabeth looked away, 

"He was the same as before CeCe" Elizabeth said not wanting to reveal her true feelings to what had transpired in the garden. Cecily could see right through her and decided to tease her a little. 

"Well, I guess you can count yourself lucky that he isn't hideous" they caught each other's eye "CeCe!" and with that they fell on the bed laughing.


	3. Chapter Two

1485 - London 

Henry was only alone for a minute when his door opened once more, this time it was Compton. "Really, I just got rid of my Mother and Uncle, why can I not be left alone?" William let out a hearty laugh, 

"Come Henry, I am much better company than your Mother and Uncle. Lord do you remember what he was like back in Brittany? So stern, and gruff." Henry couldn’t help the laugh that passed his lips. 

"Yes, I remember." Looking back at his work he sighed and said "I have work to do." And he gestured towards the door. William ignored his friend and sat down in one of Henry's chairs and placed his feet on another and rolled his eyes at his close friend's expression. 

"Alright, I will leave, but only if you tell me whether she is really as Thomas and Edward described back in Brittany. Are you truly a lucky bastard as they said the man who gets her would be?" Henry had to stop and think for just a moment, then it came back to him the conversation he had in a tavern with Compton, Jasper, Edward and Thomas Grey... 

1483 Brittany 

Henry Tudor sat at the table, with his closest confidants, his Uncle Jasper Tudor, Edward Woodville, Thomas Grey, And Sir William Courtney. “what are you whispering about over there” Henry said to Thomas and Edward. 

“A letter from my mother, my sisters have been summoned to court and will serve the usurpers wife Anne.” Henry seethed he hated being stuck in exile while his rightful title and his future wife were in the possession of Richard Gloucester. 

“wasn’t naming them bastards enough now he wishes to humiliate them as well,” Edward raged. 

Henry thought for a moment “what is she like?” 

“who” Thomas Grey answered, knowing full well who to man was referring to, 

“Elizabeth” Henry Said her name like it was a foreign word. 

“Elizabeth, Elizabeth is one of the most charming women you will ever meet she is pious and every bit the princess she was raised to be.” Henry still looked curious, 

“what do you really wish to know Henry?” Jasper demanded, 

“I wish to know what she is really like not what your mother and sister have told you both to say, is she spoiled? Is she hideous?” 

“and by that you mean, what does the woman that you are going to have to lay with for the rest of your life really look like?” William said with an eyebrow raised. 

For that he got a slap across the back of the head, from both Edward and Thomas, and all apart from Jasper started laughing uncontrollably, Jasper just sat there and rolled his eyes at the twenty somethings, when they finally calmed down Henry asked “seriously, what is she like?” Both Edward and Thomas sat there for a moment and both came to the same conclusion 

“she is the perfect mixture of her parents, she is tall, fair, beautiful, kind, loving, if she wasn’t my sister i would say that she is the kind of woman, men can only dream of, and that you will be one lucky fucker because no matter what she will be loyal to you.” Thomas finally said. 

“And don’t forget she has seen two Kings reign somewhat successfully so she should have some insight into life with a King and also give you some advice on being a King.” Jasper put in. 

After a while, Jasper, William and Thomas all went off to find their own amusements and Henry and Edward carried on drinking and telling stories of growing up, and family, “you must miss them.” Henry said after Edward started looking forlorn after telling a story about his older brothers and his brother in law Edward IV, 

“greatly, it is one of the best things in the world, to have so many people around you who love you unconditionally,” Edward said without a second thought. 

“I wish I had more family, don’t get me wrong I love my mother and my uncle but growing up it was lonely and I wish I had some siblings to run around and get into mischief with.” Edward took a drink of his ale, 

“Yes, is was one of the best things of my childhood. But one of the greatest losses of my adulthood and I don’t know if I would wish anyone go through the pain of losing a family member one by one it kills me a little each time but I wouldn’t change having them by my side and always there to help me fight my battles.” Edward said passionately. The both sat silently letting what Edward said sink in then with a wry smile Edward said, 

“you do realize if you win this battle you will become not only King of England but my nephew and you will have to call me Uncle.” Henry stood up downed the last of his ale and walked away just as he was walking up to his room, he called over his shoulder, 

“Not on your life, my dear ‘Uncle’” 

1485 – London 

"Lord, I had forgotten that conversation, it was almost two years ago." Compton gave him a look, and Henry couldn’t keep the grin from forming, 

"She is exactly as they described," deciding to change the subject. 

"where is Edward anyway?" This time it was Compton trying to hid his smile, he found someone to keep his bed warm." Henry laughed, 

"my mother will kill him if she finds out." Compton shrugged his shoulders, 

"On his head be it, ok since you told me, I will leave you too your work. Until tomorrow Your Grace." Henry smiled as he watched his friend back out looking down at his papers all he could think of was the beautiful angel who is to be his wife.


	4. Chapter Three

Elizabeth walked to dinner with her sister, and Lady Margaret, she was still reeling from her after breakfast walk with King Henry, but she was still nervous about meeting him again and in another public setting there will probably be more people there than there was at breakfast. That made her feel nauseous, but then she remembered what Cecily had told her 'just pretend to be confident even if you are not' right now that was the only thing she could cling to. 

Walking into the Feast there were people everywhere and performers it was a magnificent sight if she didn’t know where she was she could easily believe she was back at court. She walked over to where The King was and stood in front of him and curtseyed low Henry stood up and walked so he was just inches away he reached down and took her hand in his and gestured her to rise from her curtsey. "Princess how are you this evening?" Henry finally asked. Elizabeth was taken aback he called her Princess and in public she couldn’t believe it. 

"I am well, your Grace, I hope you are as well?" He smiled at that, 

"Yes, I am very well, even more so now that I have some beautiful company." He said forgetting that the entire grand hall was listening to their conversation. 

Sitting down on Henry's left side with her sister next to her and Lady Margaret Beaufort on Henry's other side, Elizabeth took the feast in, in relative silence she took it in all her surroundings and she could see Henry out of the corner of her eye he was smiling and laughing, he is very handsome, Elizabeth thought to herself. 

It was nearing the end of the feast and Henry leaned over and asked her to come to his rooms she was shocked, she knew it had been too good to be true, he was going to force her to lay with him he will ruin her, and she cannot do one thing about it because he is the King and she is just a measly subject, "Your Grace, I don’t think it would be seemly for me to in your rooms alone," He smiled at her, 

"by all means bring your sister, my Uncle and yours will be there we will be playing cards but no money will change because mother does not want that in her house so we use march pane instead and we all start off with an equal amount whoever wins is the person with the most march pane 'coins' at the end of ten games." Elizabeth sagged in relief, which didn’t go unnoticed by Henry. 

"yes, I would love to join you and our Uncles for some cards I fear I am out of practice though." Henry smiled at her, 

"oh, I doubt it, for it's like riding a horse, you never forget." They shared another smile and finished off the jelly that was for desert all the while Henry was keeping an eye on her emotions since seeing what she thought about him asking her to his chamber he decided to be exceedingly nice and try to get her to not immediately think of that when he asks her next time. 

When the meal ended her Uncle Edward took her and Cecily's hands and led them to the Chamber the King is using, "I will beat you both at cards like I used to, unless you have both finally gotten better." Edward jested, both girls laughed and then were joined by Jasper Tudor and Lady Poppy Taut, 

"I have decided to join you so then we can be in equal numbers when we beat the men..." Poppy said with a giggle, 

"don’t jest Poppy you won't ever beat myself or Henry we spent too much time playing cards you will never beat us," Jasper said goodheartedly. 

"Isn't it a gentlemen's job to let a lady win?" Henry laughed surprising them all since they didn’t know he was there. 

"We only let you win when we want something otherwise our pride is at stake." Then everybody laughed and they made their way into the room where a table was set up for cards and March-pane was laid on the table in equal quantities it was very charming to see it and the setting was beautiful, the candles were not too bright and the drink not too strong everything was perfect. 

"Uhhh you cheated!" Poppy exclaimed, "you 'Sir' Edward are a no-good chit and we will not part with our coffers" Henry laughed and added, 

"I saw you bring that card out of your sleeve you need to be subtler" He also took his March-pane coins back. 

"You are out the next game Uncle, that is your punishment" Elizabeth told him in a matter of fact manner. The game carried on into the evening it was around Ten pm that Jasper and Poppy retired and that left the young ones still playing and eating and drinking, it wasn’t until Lady Margaret came to say goodnight that she saw what was going on, 

"it is almost one am I think you should be getting to bed now we have the display tomorrow before you go back to court." Elizabeth herself was tired but she was having lots of fun but she relented and agreed. 

"I think it is time for us to retire come Cecily," as they stood she turned to Henry, "Thank You for a lovely evening My Lord, I hope to see you again tomorrow." Elizabeth and Cecily walked out. Edward only stayed for another ten minutes then he himself left and Henry was left alone, alone and thinking of the beautiful women he cannot stop thinking about or how he got so lucky to be the one marrying such a goddess. Elizabeth's mind was somewhere on the same track she couldn’t believe she had landed so easily on her feet and to such a nice and gentle man, both fell asleep with a smile on their face. 

The next morning was a glorious one, till Henry remembered that today was his last day at Coldharbour house and he would have to leave Elizabeth's company and his mother's as well, but it is Elizabeth who in just two days he is loathsome to leave. 

Today Elizabeth decided to wear her Lancastrian red dress that is the most luxurious dress she owns and she knows how beautiful she is in it, and she wants to leave an impression on Henry, it is strange in just two days he has become someone she can see herself with not someone she will end up being in an unhappy marriage with. Wanting to leave an impression she summoned her maid to do her hair having most of it falling down her back in loose curls and an intricate plait taking her fringe out of the way. Leaving her chamber with her maid and Lady Eleanor she met Cecily and Maggie on the way and together the York Princesses walked into the hall with their heads held high. Lady Poppy Taut who Elizabeth now knew to be a close companion of Jasper's, but it is more of a brother sister relationship than anything romantic. It intrigued her though who this woman was for she had never seen her at court before and seeing the quizzical look on the young Princesses face last night, she answered the unspoken question "I grew up with Edmund and Jasper in Hatfield until they were taken and put into the care of the church. We have always spoken in letter I went to Edmund and Margaret's wedding I was one of the first to see Henry after he was born Jasper is like my brother I wouldn't even go there, I have never even been attracted to him, he is far to burly." The five women broke into giggles, 

"what is so funny? Pray tell." Jasper had just turned the corner and that dissolved them into another round of giggles seeing their reaction Henry said, 

"Uncle it seems you are a humorous man, and you are just doing nothing yet you have reduced these fair women into fits of giggles." 

"We were just commenting on your manliness My Lord Jasper" Poppy said reducing the girls into a laughing fit once more, hearing enough Henry walked over to Elizabeth and offered his arm, 

"since we are walking the same way why don’t we walk together Princess make the journey less boring." Sitting at the high table Margaret looked on as she saw the attraction sizzle between the young pair, but so did everyone else and the old Lancastrians were not happy since if he ends up attracted to that Yorkist whelp then they won't be able to try to get their daughters to marry the new King. Henry was oblivious to all this Elizabeth being a little more self-aware at court distanced herself just a smidge so that it wouldn't be deemed scandalous. 

The breakfast was an event but not the main event, the main event was to come this afternoon and tonight when where would be revelers, and jugglers, and just an indescribable amount of fun Lady Margaret had laid down only the very best for her only child and it was a celebration for herself as well, all of the planning and the cunning she had finally got to see the results, her son is King of England. And he is right by her side a place he has never properly been before, she is the happiest she has ever been. 

The meal went by in the blink of an eye and now it was time for music and dancing first to the floor was Henry who stood up and offered his hand to Elizabeth who took it gladly together they made their way to the middle of the floor and danced they moved with such synchronicity that one would believe they had been dancing together for years. 

It was like the room dissolved around them they were completely alone apart from one another it wasn’t until the dance ended and the clapping ensued that they remembered that they have an audience. Breathless Lizzie took her seat as she sat down Cecily nudged her under the table "you really should remember you are not alone and that he hasn’t promised to marry you yet we don’t need a scandal, though I will admit he seems just as smitten with you as you are to him" flushing Elizabeth kicked Cecily under the table in a silent warning. 

The next few hours passed in a blur of dancing and wine, Henry danced with many other women but everybody noticed his eyes were never far from Elizabeth's direction. After the fun Henry and Elizabeth were once again alone in the gardens this time it was nightfall, so everything instantly felt more closed in, more romantic. Instead of offering Elizabeth his arm he offered his hand instead and she blushed, he loved that blush it went down her neck and onto her chest. "You are truly beautiful Princess, I cannot believe you will be my Queen, " Elizabeth looked down to the ground then found the courage she had been needing, 

"And will I be? Your Queen, I know you made that oath but you had to do that for the support of the Yorkist's, I would understand if you went back on it, I hope you don’t, but I would understand." He looked at her again and smiled this was just another thing to add in her favor she was so humble and kind, so giving she will be his perfect Queen. 

"I will admit I had my reservations, about marrying a Princess who got to the age of nineteen and had never been wed, it made me think why? It wasn’t until i asked your Brother and Uncle that they told me of your father's love for you and how after all the business with the Dauphin he would only let you go to the most worthy and unfortunately he passed before he could, well I guess it was fortunate for me since you are the most pleasant of your sisters, Lady Cecily for example is very brash and i don’t know what to make of her I honestly can't wait to get her married and away from you in case she corrupts you." Henry said with a laugh and luckily Elizabeth saw the twinkle in his eyes as he was saying it so she knew he was only making a joke and she laughed right along with him. 

"Your Grace, I wish to say that I have grown accustomed to your being here and I think it will be very quiet and sad when you are gone to court but I would like to spend some more time with your Mother since it seems we will be spending a lot of time in each other's company in the coming future." Henry smiled at that, 

"I will miss you as well I will take with me the very image of you in this beautiful dress and use it to sustain me until I see you again, unfortunately I don’t know when that will be because we are planning the Coronation and my first Parliament, but I will be securing my Uncle in marriage soon we haven't decided who yet but that will be soon and you will be present, it seems my Uncle has a soft spot for you i think you remind him of his Mother." Elizabeth was shocked, 

"Ok, I will hope to see you soon do you know what time you are leaving tomorrow?" Henry nodded "we are leaving at sunrise, so i will say my goodbyes to you tonight and my hope that I will see you soon will start from the very moment I do." Henry went down on one knee and took her hand in his and kissed it, 

"This is farewell, my Queen, I will see you again very soon and I will be thinking of you in everything I do." he kissed her hand one more time then he walked her to her chamber door and left with a swift bow. Elizabeth was speechless she couldn’t believe how courtly he was without ever really being at court, but in the moment of entering her chamber and closing the door Elizabeth knew she would be very happy to spend the rest of her life with him.


	5. Chapter Four

Elizabeth woke at around nine o'clock in the morning, and at first, she smiled thinking about spending the day with the King, but then her smile dropped as she remembered that he had gone back to court. She summoned her maid and she decided to just wear a simple gown, because now there is no one to impress, only Lady Margaret who she will be spending her days with until she gets summoned to court. She remembered the small women from when she served her mother, and she didn’t have any bad things to say about her, but then she didn’t really know her all that well. 

Walking into the Breakfast room, it was a lot smaller than the grand hall that they had been using for the past couple of days, Elizabeth walked into the room and curtseyed., Lady Margaret stood up and bobbed in one herself, then gestured to the seat next to her, "There is no point sitting on opposite sides of the table when we can sit next to each other and have a lovely conversation." She said with a smile, Elizabeth smiled back and walked over to the chair that Lady Margaret gestured to. 

Sitting down Elizabeth saw a normal spread not all of the pomp that had been there yesterday and was glad, she never could stand all the pomp and ceremony for more than a couple days. "I am famished, I feel like I haven't eaten in days..." Elizabeth said with a light laugh, Margaret laughed and said, 

"I think it was all the dancing you did after dinner last night," Elizabeth blushed and replied "I think it might be" they shared a smile the Elizabeth enquired, 

"Is Lord Stanley joining us, or has he gone with the King?" Margaret looked toward the door, 

"No, it is just us, he left with the King so at least we will not have to entertain him anymore," Elizabeth smiled when Margaret gave her an exasperated look. 

They ate the rest of the meal with little conversation but companionable silence, once they had finished and the servants had taken their meal away, Margaret stood up and asked if Elizabeth wanted to join her in the study to talk while she went over some papers, "I would love to my Lady, but will i not be in the way?" Margaret smiled at the young girl's concern, 

"Nonsense, you could never be in the way, I would actually love some company it gets quite lonely when I am doing my papers in the quiet." Elizabeth stood, 

"Then let's go My Lady, I will do some needlework while you sort out your papers." 

Sitting in the spacious study, Elizabeth was relaxing in a chair by the fire and she was embroidering a beautiful tree with red and white roses on it to symbolize the end of the Cousins War "Can I ask you a question, My Lady?" Elizabeth asked tentatively, Margaret looked up from the papers on her desk, 

"You can ask me anything," Margaret was now very curious, 

"Are you sad that the King has left?" Margaret looked up and straight into Elizabeth's eyes, 

"What brought this question on?" Elizabeth looked back down at the tree she was making, 

"It just feels very quiet here and you seem less happy than you were yesterday that is all." Margaret smiled at Elizabeth's concern, 

"Yes I miss him, I have spent so much time away from him throughout his life that I hardly know him, I would like that to change, but I understand that he isn't a little boy anymore, he is a man, who grew up away from his family and the only people he is really close to is Bishop Fox, Jasper and your Uncle Edward, I don’t think he trusts anyone else, not even me," Margaret looked down and Elizabeth could see how much that statement hurt the mother in front of her to say aloud. Elizabeth went to say something comforting but Margaret beat her to it. "I have nobody to blame, I tried everything I could to get him home, your father even offered him a marriage to you but he refused because he thought it to be a trick," Margaret looked far away "I blame the French for that one though they wanted Henry and if he hadn't of got away they would have used him as they did The Maid of Orleans, he is a stranger to me so I will enjoy getting to know him and learning everything about him and watching him grow into this role as a King." Elizabeth smiled because Margaret's love for the King, reminded her so much of her own Mother who would do anything to protect her children and make them happy. 

"Oddly, I only met him for two days, but I feel a loss now that he isn't here, it is strange I felt like I had known him forever, you know, it is strange I honestly don’t know how to explain it." Elizabeth stared into the fire unaware of the smile on Margaret's face, 

"You know I have never truly been in love with any of my husband's Thomas is probably the only one I can see a sort of semblance of love, but it is a truly wonderful thing if you love your husband it makes things easier and less complicated. " Elizabeth looked back around and met Margaret's eyes, 

"didn’t you love His Graces' father?" Margaret laughed, 

"Oh, Dear Lord, no, i was but twelve years old and he was in his twenties, in all honesty I hated him, I hated what he did the fact that he didn’t wait. But then i think about it and I got Henry out of it, as painful and horrifying as it was, he is the best thing in my life. " Elizabeth was still curious, 

"But what do you think about the precious Lancastrian Heir marrying a Yorkist?" The older woman merely smiled, 

"If it meant having my son home where he belongs, I wouldn't care if he married Bishop Fox," They then started laughing uncontrollably at the image that conjured, they were just coming down from the laughing fit and then Margaret said "I wonder which one would were the gown?" And with that they were once again laughing uncontrollably. One of the servants came in to see what all the commotion was and found two distinguished ladies almost on the floor with laughter, 

"My Ladies are you alright? I heard a lot of noise coming do you need any assistance?" They both started to calm down still breathing heavily. The clock struck One, and Margaret looked questionably over at Elizabeth and asked her if she wanted some lunch yet, 

"Yes, i would love some. I cannot quite believe we have been sitting here for so long." Elizabeth said, 

" I know it feels as if we have been here for less than an hour," turning back to the servant Margaret said "Could you have the cook prepare lunch and have it brought here for us please and set the table in the corner, and put it in front of the fire, Thank You Will." 

He bowed and left the room, stacking her papers again, Margaret looked at the young and beautiful girl and could help but picture the future where this will be at court and she will have beautiful little grandchildren running around, she couldn't help the dreamy look that Elizabeth caught on her face. "Thinking about something nice?" Margaret was jolted out of her daydream, 

"The future, and it was magnificent," Elizabeth smiled at her. 

"Well let's hope it is as magnificent in real life then." The servants came back in sorting the table out and bringing food, both women sat at the table eating the delicious food laid out before them. Once more they ate in companionable silence, when Elizabeth asked the question she had been sitting on since Margaret made her confession about missing the King, 

"You got to see him here and there over the years, did he remember you when you were reunited?" Elizabeth was genuinely curious, after all if she had a son with the King, he would be sent to Ludlow for long periods of time and he might not recognize her, she has seen it with her own brother. Margaret thought for a moment then answered. 

"He remembered me, but only because Jasper told him all about me. Just one word of advice if you ever end up separated from your children make sure there is someone there who will tell them of you because children are fickle beings in that they learn fast but forget easily." Margaret said with a sad smile on her face. 

The servants took away the dishes once the ladies were finished and Elizabeth decided to play some music for Margaret she asked if they would bring her a rebec, in no time at all one of them brought her the instrument and some sheet music from Lady Margaret's personal collection, sitting by the fire once more Elizabeth found one of her father's favourites, and then played it of by heart. It took her to a place somewhere deep inside her where her father was still alive and it was her Mother, Father, Sisters, brothers and Uncles sitting in a private room, no courtiers just family... those moments were far and few between, but they were the most precious to her because that was real, when they were with the whole court it was all make believe, none of it was real. 

Margaret had stopped her work and just watched mesmerised by the young woman in front of her, Elizabeth was lost in thought anyone could see that, it was like the inside of her head was her own personal heaven and the music she was playing was almost like it wasn’t even coming from her it was like it was playing in the background. Margaret knew that that song was the old King's favourite and she knew that Elizabeth mush be missing her family, "Do you know what time your sister left today?" Elizabeth came out of her trance and looked at Lady Margaret questioningly who smiled then repeated her question, 

"she is only gone for a week Maggie went with her she has been very sad since separating from her brother, they are visiting our mother and sisters Cecily missed them dearly and she has only been away from them for a week, but we are such a close family. And it is tough to be alone again, I am not fully alone of course I have you, but I mean from my old life as a Princess." Margaret smiled, 

"It's understandable she is the only person who knows how you feel for she is going through the same thing you both lost your father and your brothers and now your little cousin has to spend time in the Tower's apartments maybe you could write to him and see how he is faring?" Elizabeth smiled at Margaret's words. 

"I think I will write to all of them My Lady, thank you for the kind words, I will leave you now too carry on with your papers I fear I have taken up too much of you time." Margaret nodded, and Elizabeth stood and bobbed into a curtsey then quickly made her way back into her rooms to write letters to her nearest and dearest. 

After Elizabeth left Margaret sat at her desk looking at the door the young girl just exited from without taking her eyes off the door Margaret reached down and opened the draw that held her Rosary, once she picked it up she ran the beads through her fingers a few times feeling the coolness on her fingertip and it was with that coolness she began to pray. 

Lord, please help Princess Elizabeth see the way, 

and to help her on her way to heal, 

Please let her and Henry be happy in the life that you have given them, 

And keep my family safe and well in this time of happiness and celebration, 

I thank you for bringing my Son home safe and well, 

I pray that he has the strength to lead this beautiful county to greatness, 

All in your name 

Amen.


	6. Publication Day

Hello, so this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to come on here and say that this book is now available on Kindle and Kindle Unlimited. I'm sorry im not posting on here anymore but i really wanted to self publish and i hope you understand 

If you want to check it out just type in The Forgotten Queen or Jade O'Brien and it should come up. or just use this link https://www.amazon.co.uk/Forgotten-Queen-Welsh-Dragon-English-ebook/dp/B076ZR5H34/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1511712487&sr=8-2&keywords=the+forgotten+queen   
Thank You  
Jade O'Brien


End file.
